pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Ice
Pink Ice is the ninth animated short starring the Pink Panther. Synopsis In South Africa, The Pink Panther attempts to recover diamonds stolen from him by Deveraux and Hoskins, two thieving English diamond hunters. Plot In an unknown location exists two rival diamond mines, DeBoors and Panther, within yards of one another. The latter is owned by the Pink Panther, who digs up his first diamond and places it in an underground safe. He hears a noise, however, and reopens the safe to find something had dug its way in (the safe has a dirt floor) and swipes the diamond. Pink immediately suspects gophers. In reality the thief is one of the rival miners, Hoskins. Hoskins quickly rushes back to headquarters, but trips over his partner Deveraux's gum and drops the diamond, which shatters against the floor. Deveraux scolds Hoskins for dropping the diamond. Hoskins, however, is more concerned about the panther getting wise to them, though Deveraux insists it won't be pretty if pink dares come over. On cue, Pink approaches the front gate of the stockade, only to be greeted with a shotgun blast, courtesy of Deveraux. Unfazed, the panther knocks on the gate again; this time it's Hoskins's turn. When Deveraux opens the gate, however, Hoskins is shocked by what he sees on the other side, and gets blasted instead. Pink leaves hauling a cannon while his rivals start arguing. The diamond hunters attempt to set up a trap by planting a diamond just behind the gate, while they stand on either side of the gate with shotguns. When Pink opens the gate, however, it swings and hits the hunters, and the panther claims the diamond easily. Later, Hoskins is standing on Deveraux's shoulders attempting to play sniper. Pink enters the stockade by flipping the wall - and the hunters. Hoskins notes the odd perspective, but Deveraux is skeptic. By the time Hoskins has Deveraux see for himself, they have flipped back, and Deveraux accuses Hoskins of being sunstruck. The two hunters next attempt is another trap, this time involving a falling barrel. It seemingly works, but Pink escapes inconspicuously by tunneling with a small shovel. Hoskins proceeds to shoot into the barrel, just as Deveraux, eager to see the panthers's face looks inside. As a result, Deveraux is blasted instead; the barrel falls apart to reveal a charred and upset Deveraux instead of the panther. With one last shot, the diamond hunters stand on either side of a diamond, able to spot the panther from virtually any direction. But the panther still outwits them by pushing their hats down; when the two finally get their hats unstuck, the diamond is gone. Fed up with one another, the two hunters accuse one another of being the real culprit, which culminates in them repeatedly basting one another with shotguns. While they are distracted, Pink retrieves a massive diamond from the stockade and rolls it home. Characters *The Pink Panther *Deveraux *Hoskins Credits Directed by *Friz Freleng *Hawley Pratt Written by *John W. Dunn Produced by *David H. DePatie *Friz Freleng Music by *William Lava Animation by *Warren Batchelder *Bob Matz *Norm McCabe *Laverne Harding *Don Williams *Manny Perez Backgrounds by *Tom O'Loughlin Voices by *Rich Little Trivia *This is the second of two cartoons where the Pink Panther talks. **However, In this cartoon, he talks throughout the episode, not just once. Goofs * Pink escapes the barrel by digging a tunnel, but there is no hole in the stockade. Short Category:1965 shorts Category:The Pink Panther shorts Category:1965